


Five Days

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn’t touched to himself in a couple days and looks to a professional for special assistance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Sam’s POV. This is Soulless Sam written during a bout of insomnia which means pure filth. Feedback is always appreciated.

When Sam’s soul was left in the cage, he became a more efficient hunter. He didn’t have emotions complicating and distracting his focus. Now that he was hunting on his own they didn’t last longer than half a day. It was easy for him to quickly decipher what the problem was and he was always onto the next hunt. That’s not to say that Sam never got tense or stressed from the lifestyle. He often took to relieving his stress in his own hands, literally, by indulging in his sexual urges.

The latest case took longer than expected and required all his focus while he stayed in town. After the first day, sleep was the main priority when he got back to his motel room. It seemed that the people in this particular town were simply a little slow at remembering key facts, leading Sam to go around town again. Each day was like clockwork - calls, and meetings which led him to the outskirts of town to do additional research that went nowhere. Every night he got back to the motel room too late, telling himself that he’d take care of personal desires once the hunt was over. By the third day, it became a personal challenge.

Sam thought that it would be good to have a better control of his desires, that being able to hold off would make him a better hunter. He’d touch his cock, getting hard immediately, and stroked until he felt he was on the brink of release… then stop, just gripping the base, trying to discipline himself from tipping over. His breaths would be deep and his chest would heave as he restrained himself. He’d continue this until the hunt was over.

By the time everything was back to normal in town Sam had gone five days, orgasm-free.

_Five whole days._

It was the longest he’s gone without an orgasm since he can remember. There was only one thing Sam needed now - he needed a release but he didn’t want to waste five entire days with a quick tug of his hand.

Without a soul, Sam had a brand new confidence in his pick up skills. He could easily get a partner with a simple wink and dimpled smile. Heck, in the last town all he had to do was raise his eyebrows and fifteen minutes later he was fucking the cute waitress against the brick wall in the alleyway. But all of that took more effort than he was willing to put in.

Sam didn’t want to play games, he didn’t want to go out to get a partner, he wanted a partner that would let him go rough without any questions, and so he left it to the professionals.

There was an agency he came across the last time he was close to town. He called them and he was surprised when no more than fifteen minutes went by when he heard a knock on his motel room door. When he answered it, he was pleased to find a classy looking call girl. She looked just as pleased to see Sam shirtless, his outfit of a simple pair of jeans in contrast to her fancy, fitted black dress.

He motioned her into the room and before he even closed the door he curtly announced some housekeeping rules and advised her to check in with her agency for safety. She seemed surprised how confident Sam was, just one step ahead of her typical spiel when meeting with clients. He was decisive without coming off as desperate and she warmed up to his directness. Also, she realized that this was what he was about - being in control - and that’s what she was going to give to him.

Sam sat on the bed as she called the agency to check in. He smoothed his hand on his crotch as he gazed at how the dress hugged her curves. He was already hard and waiting.

When the call was complete she turned around and peeled off her dress on the spot to reveal a lacy black bra and panty set. She walked towards Sam stopping in front of him then bowing her head down as she slipped her fingers into her bra to remove a small condom wrapper.

“Safety first,” she husked.

Sam huffed in amusement as he got up, towering her and smirked as he removed a wrapper from his own pocket.

“I’ve got my own,” he murmured, flashing the shimmery packet between his fingers.

She raised her brows slightly in surprise noticing the bold letters of ‘XL’ on the package. Her mouth formed a silent ‘O’.

“On the bed. Face down. Ass up. Now,” he instructed with a low hiss.

Sam didn’t want to waste a second, he’s been waiting for release for five days. He quickly dropped his jeans and boxer briefs, not even stepping out of them as he slipped the condom on while she discarded her undies and kneeled on all fours at the edge of the bed. There was no preamble as he lined himself at her slit and began to push in.

She gasped and gulped as Sam stretched her out.

“Ah, so fucking hot and tight,” he strained, still pushing into her until he was fully seated.

This was, by far, Sam’s favorite position - behind and in control. He was able to grasp onto her hips with enough strength that there would be bruises the next day. He reveled in being able to go deeper into her hot pussy at this angle. He loved hearing the small whimpers of pleasure, sensing when she would crescendo to her orgasm as he pounded into her. Not because he wanted her to come but he enjoyed stopping when she was about to.

Now that he didn’t have a soul, Sam made his pleasure a priority.

Her panting became more high pitched and the familiar clenching on his cock let him know that she was nearing the edge of her release, Sam pulled out to hear a sad whine which he sneered at.

“Kneel,” he demanded as he removed the condom, still gripping his hard shaft.

She scrambled off the bed, getting on her knees before looking up at him. With wide eyes and mouth parted, she gazed at Sam’s massive cock in awe that it didn’t split her in half.

“That’s right, open up that pretty mouth,” he said in a low voice.

She opened her mouth wider, eagerly sticking out her tongue.

Sam let the head of his heavy cock rest on her wet tongue while his hand slowly ran down the shaft. He languidly stroked himself a few times until a small moan escaped her throat, letting him know she was enjoying it.

“Are you a dirty girl?” he hissed through gritted teeth, as he began  stroking himself faster.

“Uh-huh,” she keened, mouth still open wide.

“Say it,” he demanded

“I’m a dirty little slut.”

“How dirty?” Sam breathing was quickening.

“So filthy,” she cooed.

“You like being a filthy girl? Want my come?” He was fisting his cock vigorously.

“Want it all over my face,” she begged before bringing her tongue back towards the tip of his cock as it bounced off her tongue.

Five whole days. Sam felt it heavy in his sac. This is why he wanted her here. He wanted nothing more than to see the result of his commitment to control on her face.

When she could tell he was almost at his peak, she closed her eyes. There was something about the moment of anticipation on her face. She was readying herself but still uncertain of when he was going to erupt. It wasn’t up to her, it was all in his control and that was the tipping point for his pleasure.

Sam groaned loudly as he felt pleasure pulsate through his body. His voice strained as he slumped over, feeling his cock throb in his hand as he shot out rope after rope of hot sticky white across her face.

Five whole days finally released. He gained freedom from the shackles of his days of edging and felt the aftershocks of nerves vibrating from his balls through to the head of his cock.

As the shockwaves of his orgasm subsided, he looked below at the girl. She had thick stripes of white glaze on her face, humming as she licked her tongue around her lips to savor a taste of him.

Sam swiped a finger across her wet cheek and held it in front of her lips.

“Time to clean it up,” he instructed in a low voice.

She flitted her eyes open and eagerly wrapped her lips around his finger as she looked up at him.

“Good girl. Clean everything.”

She leaned in to lick the tip of his cock, weakly swirling her tongue around the sensitive head. He let a low growl at the feeling of his satiated cock in a warm mouth until he softened.

With a long heaving exhale, Sam felt refreshed, in control and recharged. This was exactly what he needed. He drew back from the girl as he pulled up his pants as she sat kneeling, awaiting his next instruction. His hand reached his pocket to remove some bills and placed them on the bed before grabbing his shirt and keys from the table next to the door.

“Thanks,” he spoke over his shoulder as he opened the door to exit the room.

The girl was come covered and confused, not understanding why he’d leave when he still had more time with her.

“But-” she tried to speak but was interrupted by the door shutting behind him as he was already on his way to the next hunt.


End file.
